Engagement
by Beato-chaan
Summary: LovelySugarChan's second t-rated fic, hope you'll like it like the last one


**Engagement**

**Strawberry90: second t-rated fic is finally here, hope you love it **

**It was a warm and beutiful summer morning in june, in a big white house in Kyoto, inside a big bedroom was a girl lying in her kingsized bed sleeping peacefully dreaming. **

**Her name was Sakura Mikan 16 years old, she is living with her parents Riku Sakura and her dad Akira Sakura in Kyoto.**

**She has lots of friends and of course her best friend, the evil blackmailer Imai Hotaru, nobody can understand why those two become bestfriends in the first place.**

**Sakura Mikan was born rich, because her mother Riku Sakura was a doctor and her father Akira Sakura was a famous lawyer, she is beautiful, pure hearted and the nicest person you ever met but she is clumsy, late for classes and act childlish most of the time.**

**"Mikan! it's time for school!" he mother shouted from downstairs**

**"mm... just five more minuts..." she mutterd sleepy**

**Her mother doesn't have so much patience on waiting 20 minuts, so she walked up to her room and opened it, took her blanket of her body and throws it on the floor**

**"You are going up and thats final! i expect you too come down in five minuts, because i and you father have something too talk about" her mother said closing the door after her, Mikan rubbed her eyes and looked around her room then walking too her closet and took out her school uniform. **

**She then walked to her mirror: her hair was chocolate brown and was too her waist, slim body, pink cheeks and kissible lips and a mind of an innocent mind. Her grades is pretty good but she isn't good at math at all but she works hard, her math teacher is the worst teacher at her school, Jinno-sensei. He always find a way too punish Mikan.**

**After taking her schooluniform Mikan run downstairs there her mother and father was sitting at the dining table, Akira who was reading the newspaper with a cup of coffie on the table and her mother had a cup of tea in her right hand and then noticed her daughter and smiled.**

**"Ah, ohayou Mikan" her mother said placing her cup on the table**

**"Ohayou Mikan" her father said smiling still he had his paper in his left hand, Mikan walked to her seat and took some cornflakes with milk and a sandwich**

**"Ohayou Otou-san, Okaa-san" smiled Mikan at her beloved parents that she loved soo much**

**"As i said when you where in bed, that we wanted too talk to you about something important."**

**Mikan just nodded her head**

**"your mother and i have decided to arrange a engagement wit..." he couldn't finish his sentance**

**"W-what! a engagement? w-with who?!" she stammed unbeliveblie on was hearing the terrible newes she just got by her parents**

**"Yes, an engagement..with Hyuuga Natsume-kun" her father said calmly sipping his coffe**

**"Noo! not him! anyone but him!" she was crying hysterical and was completely paniced **_**"An engagement wi-with that jerk!! does my parents really hate me that much?!"**_

**"What's wrong? he's a good boy" Her mother sipped her tea **

**"no! he isn't" you can't blame Mikan for getting hyserical about getting married too the schools biggest hearthrob & playboy Hyuuga Natsume**

**Same time in Hyuuga Natsume's house**

**"Son, your mother and i have something too discuss with you now" Natsume's father Hyuuga Shuichi said looking at his oldest son**

**"And whats that?" he rudely asked, Natsume was the schools playboy; he was handsome and really popular among the girls, he often make's out with random girls and then dumps them, like there trash or something. His bestfriend was Nogi Ruka who also was really popular because of his good looks and gentleness, Ruka was everyday blackmailed by our dear blackmailer, Imai Hotaru too do stupid stuff for her.**

**"Me and your mother have agreed to a arrange marrige to you and Sakura Mikan"**

**"What?! a marrige?" Natsume asked really chocked **

**"Yes, a marrige. With Akira Sakura daughter Mikan"**

_**"engagement with Polka? hmm...this could be interesting.." **_**he thought inwardly smirking and was happy, because he loves our dear brunette since they where eleven but haven't confesset yet**

**"What? Why her?"**

**"Hmm...she is a good girl, and would surely be a good wife for you when you reach 18" Shuichi doesn't listen too his son complainings**

**"You are so right, dear" his wife Hanako said with dreamy eyes**

**"If you don't want her (of course he wants her ;P) then we can make you engage with that Shouda girl or Koizumi girl? you really want that" his father smirked evilly**

**"...no" Natsume really hated those two bitches to the maximum level, Shouda Sumire where the president of the Natsume & Ruka fanclub and Luna was her bestfriend and always claims Natsume to be HER boyfriend.**

**"When did you decided this"**

**"Two days ago, her father and i are old friends from high school..."**

**"I'm going" Natsume didn't really want to hear about his fathers school life so he dropped of.**

**10 minuts later he saw his friends walking to meet him as usual, the gang is called the hot6 and is the popularest guys in the school, the gang members are: Ruka, Koko, Natume, Kitsumene, Yuu & Tsubasa.**

**Tsubasa noticed Natsume first "Yo Natsume" he waved and he waved back.**

**Ruka didn't notice because he thought about a special someone he really likes and you can quess who that person is, yep it's Hotaru, even if she blackmails him, he still loves her**

**"Ah, Natsume, how ya doi'n?"**

**"Well, i have something to tell you guys.." Natsume started and the oter looked suprised and confused**

**"My idiot too father has decided too arrange a..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**With Mikan and her friends **

**"...engagement" Mikan sigh and was pale**

**"W-what a engagement!?" Nonoko & Anna shouted **

**"Hai.."**

**"It's not so bad" Hotaru aka the ice queen said not caring at all**

**"N-not so bad?! It is bad! i'm engage with that pervert jerk Hyuuga Natsume" she cried **

**"Hyuuga Natsume?! OMG you are sooo lucky, mikan-chan" Nonoko said with sparkling eyes**

**"Yeah, you are but Koko is the only one for me" Anna said daydreaming about her love, koko**

**"No, am i not" -depress mode- **

**"Baka.." Hotaru rolled her eyes**

**"I'm not a baka, Hotaru! i'm just s-so depressed about this piece of shit with Hyuuga thing"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fast forward to the classroom**

**Mikan and her friends was at Annas desk and talket about the engagement and other stuff until the classroom door opened and the hot6 was there and Natsume.**

**Natsume's POV**

**I walked in the classroom looking for Mi- eh Polka were she was and then i saw here at one of the twins seat, wonder if she knows about the engagement...**

**"Oi. Polka" i was infront of her now**

**"What are YOU doing here, pervert" she coldy said, glaring at me**

**"How's it feel now that you're my fiancé?" he smirked **_**that**_** smirk she really hated**

**"What do ya think, mr.High-and-Mighty? that i'm marring a pervert"**

**"I'm not a pervert" he said**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After class Natsume went to the Sakura Tree to relax and read his latest manga: Samurai Deeper Kyo (my best manga after Gakuen Alice). **

**He was quite happy about his father choice of fiancé and he loved Mikan since he was eleven. He didn't know why he fell for her, maybe it was her smile, cheerfullness, her pure heart or that she cares about him. Later a shadow was over him, he took away his manga and there infront of him was Mikan.**

**"What are you doing here" Natsume asked coldy with a glare**

**"What do you think about this marrige thing?"**

**"ridicolous.." with a bored voice returning to his trusty manga**

**"'Kay, just asking" she turned around **_**"Why did i feel like a knife stabbed my heart when he said that?" **_**She thought and then it hit her **_**"oh my god! am i in love with this pervert?! NOO!! i hate him or...do i?"**_** she thought hysterical and inwardly cried waterfalls.**

**Two days later Mikans parents and Natsumes parents decided to talk about the wedding itself.**

**"Hey, Hanako-chan!" Mikans mother happily hugged her bestfriend and Hanako hugged back**

**"It so nice to se you, Riku-chan and you to Shuichi-kun" Riku (mikan mother) skaked Mr.Hyuugas hand.**

**"Yo Akira" Shuichi said smiling**

**"You never change, do you?"**

**"Just being older, that is"**

**Mikan & Natsume looked at their parents talk like they where in high school again. Mikans parents and Natsumes parents meet in High school and become really good friends, Shuichi was of course the bad boy in school he was really popular among the girls, Akira was the first friend he made and they where always togheter, they as Natsume played with girls innocent hearts, until Hanako and Riku came as transfer students from Kyoto school.**

**They where as Mikan immune against the hottest boys in school. Unlike Natsume Shuichi asked Hanako on a date first time they met but he got dumped right away and years passed as they start to falling for eachother more and more, then one day between Akira and Riku**

**"Akira-kun, what are you doing here?" Riku asked Akira who was infront of her, she has her own place a part from the school grounds.**

**"Do you want to go too a movie tomorrow?" Akira was nervous asking Riku out because this was his first time asking a girl on a real romatic date he has planned.**

**"Eh? -blushing- hai, i love too" the blush was almost on all over her face now and so goes for Akira**

**"Good, i pick you up at 7 then" he turned around and waved without looking at her**

**Later Riku ran to Hanako in full speed**

**"Riku-chan, ohayou" smiled Hanako to her best friend**

**"Ohayou, Hana-chan! you are soo not gonna belive me"**

**"Eh?"**

**Then she telled about the movie Akira asked her to go with him**

**"What? no way, your kidding?" Hana said unbeliveible**

**"I'm not. I hope he feels the same the way i do"**

**"I hope soo to. I already got my date with Shuichi like three days ago...i thought after that i be killed by his fangirls, it was really nice even if he is still the bad boy in school" she laughed while scratching her head nervously**

**The date went really well, after the movie they decided to eat at the most expensivest resturant in Centeral Town. It was like magic between Akira and Riku, the real date itself where somewhere else...they where looking at the stars who was shining above them beatifully they looked at eachother and you all know what happend: yepp they had their first kiss there (soo romatic)**

**End of flasback**

**"Those where good times" Shuichi said smiling at his lovely wife**

**"Yea.." sigh dreamly**

**"Soo, about the engagement..what do you think?" Hanako asked**

**"I like it, they fit togheter like us, ne?"**

**"Yeah, i'm sure that my son loves you daughter, Akira"**

**"Yeah, same for her..the problem is she wont admit that she loves him"**

**"Akira, you where the same..you said that you where in love with me for 3 months before you confessed to me."**

**"Ehehe" Akira laught nervously at his wife while scratching his head**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mikan was out in the garden looking at the beatiful flowers, a smile crept on her face.**

**"Polka" a husky voice said, she reconized that irritiated voice everytime she hears it**

**"What do you want, Hyuuga" a cold Mikan said, placing herself on the grass**

**"I prefere you calling me 'Natsume' instead of 'Hyuuga'.."**

**"Hmph, i never gonna call you that, pervert!" she shot him a glare**

**Natsume sat beside her, before she could do something about the closeness he pulled her inte his lap, placing his head on her shoulder**

**"ah! what are you doing, Hyuuga?"**

**"Didn't i tell you that you are gonna call me Natsume from now on" he lifted his head glaring at her**

**"get of me and i'm **_**not **_**gonna call you 'Natsume' what so ever" she tried to stand up but Natsume didn't let her, he hold her tightly.**

**"Call me Natsume"**

**"...you are not gonna let me go until i call you by your name..ugh..fine Natsume" she blushed of saying his name**

**"good girl, so what do you think of this marrige thing?" he suddenly asked, laying his head in her shoulder again**

**"eh? depends" shrugged her shoulders lightly**

**"Little girl ("i'm not a little girl, Natsume!)...i love you..." he confessed with his face behind his bangs**

**"..Natsume.." she blushed madly of the sudden confession from the schools biggest playboy "your joking? r-right?" she loves him to but want to be sure that he didn't playing with her**

**"No, i'm not..i really love you, Mikan"**

_**"omg, he said my name for the first time, my hearts beating so fast..i want to confess" **_**she thought and took a deep breath "Natsume -he looked up to her- i love you too" she smiled and so did he. They hugged for 1 minute then broke the hug looking into eachothers eyes and leaned in, they lips met and it match perfectly. **

**He took hold of her waist bringing her closer to him, she put her arms around his neck buried them in his hair, ruffling it and massaging it.**

**She opened her mouth when he nibbled it to get entrance, he tasted her insides and she tasted just like strawberries, his hands was now on her thighs caressing it slowly and going so far that his hand where under her skirt going up and down slowly (a/n this is t-rated so i am not into details on this make out session)**

**Mikan caressing his back now and deepening the kiss even more which made Natsume smirked inwardly.**

**They stopped after 5 minutes of the making out ssession, then he with a smirk touch her butt bringing her more closer than before.**

**Mikan didn't say anything and let his hands do whatever they wanted to do.**

**The couple said to their parents that they accept the engagement because they are already togheter.**

**2 years later they got married in a beautiful church with all of their friends and familys. not long after that she got pregnat with Ami. **

**LovelySugarChan: so, my second t-rated fic is done- i'll be back with more fanfics in the future, so be patience, Sayonara minna-san -waves-**


End file.
